The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) is a multidisciplinary cancer clinical trials research group dedicated to the treatment, prevention, and cure of adult malignancies. The Data Management Office (DMO) grant application requests funding to support the activities of the data management group. Under the direction of the Principal Investigator, Robert Gray, PhD, the ECOG DMO is responsible for data management, including providing efficient systems for data collection, monitoring timeliness of data submission, conducting central data review and processing, maintaining a central database, coordinating clinical review of data, and establishing quality control procedures to guarantee the accuracy of ECOG data. The DMO is also responsible for the education and training, including providing training for the Group membership in ECOG's policies and procedures, in use of the patient registration, adverse event reporting, and regulatory support systems, in proper data management procedures, and in use of the ECOG web site and other ECOG information systems and tools. This application requests funding for the period 05/01/2010 - 04/30/2016. RELEVANCE: The primary goal of the ECOG Data Management Office is to conduct central data review and prepare high quality data for statistical analysis. The results of our trials benefit public health by improving the quality and standard of care for cancer patients.